


A cannibal among us

by Rockin_Robin



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Come Inflation, Murder, Oral Sex, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robin/pseuds/Rockin_Robin
Summary: A purple imposter (Grape) and a Cyan crewmate turned cannibal (seafoam) have an adventure in electrical with an unsuspecting Pink.
Relationships: Cyan/Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 76





	A cannibal among us

Tasks in electrical were the bane of most crewmate's existences. Not for Seafoam. He actually quite liked being in the electrical room. Not because the tasks were exciting, or anything like that. No. He loved being in electric because that's where the imposter loved to be.  
The imposter was tall and lanky in a blue-purple suit. He towered over seafoam, and could pick up the short crewmate with ease.  
Currently, seafoam was on his way to electrical. He knew none of the crew wanted to be there, and they avoided it like the plague. That's what made it so easy. His lover could kill anyone who came in without fear of being caught, and the body wouldn't be discovered for a while. As Seafoam locked the doors behind him, he heard the rusty cover of the vent slide out of place, and felt his heart skip a beat. He walked around the middle wall, and ran right into the imposter. A quiet squeak left his mouth as Grape lifted him up and hugged him. Their reunion was cut short, however, when they heard someone trying to pry the doors open.  
"Stupid doors, Red really needs to get them fixed"  
They could tell it was Pink. She was halfway through the doorway when Grape dragged Seafoam down into the vent with him. They waited until Pink was occupied with a task, and then Grape scrambled out from the cover of the vent and knocked her to the floor, pinning her down. Seafoam climbed out, heart beating faster. It was finally his turn to kill one of the crew. A while back, Grape had given him a knife. He pulled that knife out from his pocket now, the blade glinting in the dim lights of the overhead bulbs. Pink was trying to scream, thrashing under Grape's inhuman strength. Seafoam was shaking, nervous and almost scared. But then his stomach growled, and his fear dissolved.  
Grape had Pink's arms pinned behind her back, her helmet thrown to the side and an oily rag shoved deep into her mouth. He roughly dragged her to stand on her feet, and held her against his chest as Seafoam approached.  
Seafoam lifted the knife up to gently press it agsinst Pink's stomach. She was flailing around, trying her best to get free. Her struggling caused the knife to dig into her stomach, and seafoam went still. A trickle of blood was running down her suit and she was screaming, and he snapped. He lunged foward, sinking his newly sharpened teeth into her neck, and tore out a huge chunk of flesh. She went quiet after that, probably because she was dying fast.  
Grape threw her to the floor, letting Seafoam quickly kneel beside her as he dug into her flesh.  
When all was said and done, only Pink's bottom half and a single bone sticking out from her flesh was left, and the two imposters were already in the vents. Grape was rock hard, worked up from seeing his mate devour one of his own kind. Much like pink, he had Seafoam pinned under him. Except Seafoam wasn't struggling, and he was begging Grape to fuck him. He ripped Sea's pants off and immediately shoved his face into his ass, his incredibly long tongue thrusting its way into his mate. Seafoam was on the verge of tears, moaning and shaking. Grape's tongue slithered out, making Sea whine at the loss, and he thrust his dick in it's place. Seafoam almost screamed, but Grape's abdomen mouth had opened and it's long tongue was already stuffed down his throat. Grape trust quickly and roughly, shoving Sea harder into the metal floor of the vent. Grape could taste the blood in his mate's throat, and it turned him on more than anything else. Seafoam reached his hand down to jerk himself off, but Grape had other plans. His tongue yanked itself out of his mouth and instead plunged into the hole in Sea's cock. Seafoam did scream then, before dying down into a low moan. While his tongue was busy slithering deep into a cock, Grape's thrusts were becoming faster and uneven. He was close, and Seafoam was too.  
Slamming himself deep into his mate, tongue digging as deep as it could go, Grape's dick shot load after load into Sea. Sea tried to cum, but the tongue was blocking it, and all he could do was desperately hump the air as he felt scalding hot seed bulge his stomach. Grape collapsed on top of him, dick and tongue retreating back into their places while seafoam shuddered on the cold floor of the vent and panted. 

Soon enough, they both had to scramble out of the vents as an emergency meeting was called. Someone had found Pink's half eaten body, and the last person seen with her was Brown. Brown was thrown out of the airlock, and nobody noticed the slight bulge in Sea's stomach or the way Grape kept squeezing his ass.


End file.
